


Reflections

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the  <a href="%E2%80%9Dhttp://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/10928.html%E2%80%9D">teaandswissroll screencap challenge</a> with this screencap as prompt:</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [teaandswissroll screencap challenge](%E2%80%9Dhttp://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/10928.html%E2%80%9D) with this screencap as prompt:
> 
>  

 

Bodie had long ago learned the art of shaving by touch, and so was able to watch Cowley in the mirror of the locker room as he dragged his razor across the stubble on his cheek.

He liked the striped shirt. It made Cowley look approachable, less staid, and more likely to accept the advances of a younger man who really ought to know better. 

The razor scraped along his top lip as he watched the shirt being fastened, fingers teasing buttons into holes, hiding scars that told the story of a man far braver than history would ever record.

 

 

Cowley detested striped shirts. They looked like pyjama tops and as such he always felt underdressed in them. A plain shirt demanded respect and showed authority, and Cowley felt much more comfortable dressed that way.

He fumbled with the buttons. His fingers were not as nimble as they used to be, but as long as he could fire a gun and sign his name with the fountain pen he was given on his twenty-first birthday, he considered himself fully fit for duty.

He looked up and locked eyes with Bodie, watching him in the mirror. 

“You missed a bit, 3.7.”


End file.
